


Her Daughter

by Linkfanfiction



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkfanfiction/pseuds/Linkfanfiction
Summary: A little bit of fluff I wrote once as part of a larger story, rewritten in a way I think turned out better! I hope you enjoy it!Special thanks to RobNips for looking it over and inspiring me to rewrite it! Make sure to check her stuff out too!
Relationships: Summer Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Her Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobNips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/gifts).



“Yang sweetie, can you come here please?”

The blonde toddler was quick to abandon her blocks, partway finished an attempt of spelling “Mommy” with her cube tower, though after the M she found it rather difficult to continue. Her curiosities would always take a backseat to hearing the honeyed voice call from the other room, as she knew it would often accompany a treat or new toy. A gentle laugh followed her call, and the scampering of Yang’s feet filled the room. They held such a beloved enthusiasm to her adoptive mother.

Reaching the den doorway, the child smiled, giving a wave to the huntress before making a break for the sweet woman laid over the couch. The running start was supposed to help her scale the leather hurdle, but did little to aid in the climb itself. Still, Yang beamed as she forced her way next to Summer, a position the mother happily pulled her into as she sat up.

“Hi mommy!”

Summer chuckled as she ran her fingers through Yang’s tangled locks, sure to hold the roots to prevent any strain. 

“You’re the most adorable little girl in the world, you know that?” The mother lulled, but even Yang could tell she was troubled. Her body shook lightly with each brush, and her throat was tight, making her soothing words difficult to get out.

“Mommy?” One of the few words Yang knew, but the inquisitive tone was more than words could convey. Finding a familiarity in the mother’s hesitation, the little girl winced, and brought her arms up to cover her precious golden locks her mother had once tried to cut. It only made Summer feel more inclined to talk to her daughter, but did nothing to ease the fear of how Yang might take the news. No easier would it be to explain the how or why.

*Thump*

Her other daughter seemed to share her anxiety, already upset at her mother for delaying the inevitable.

“Yang sweetie, could you come closer?” Summer asked, placing a hand on her swollen abdomen. “Mommy would like to show you something very special.”

The blonde did her best, trying to make sense of her mother’s request. As her mother continued tapping on the rounded lump, Yang crawled right up to it, bopping her nose against it’s firm rim. After a minute of nuzzling, Summer helped the daughter to her goal, placing an ear to her body as Yang awaited further instruction.

It was only a few seconds, but the look of astonishment as a light kick pushed in the toddler’s cheek would be sewn gently into the mother’s memories.

“Mm-m-ommy?” Yang jumbled, poking back at the bloated orb that had beckoned her. There was a curious tenderness in her advance; frequently looking back between her mother and the strange motions coming from her belly.

“I’m sorry if I startled you Yang.” Summer hushed, pulling the girl back to her embrace, but allowing some space between the two children as she let Yang stay to her side. “This is your little sister, and with all this kicking I think she is excited to meet you!”

Summer tried to smile, but couldn’t help but wince as the unborn infant hit a sore spot. The woman almost gasped however as she saw her daughter’s eyes burned red.

It cut into Summer everytime she had to see that woman’s eyes, but if only because she wasn’t here to help raise the girl herself.

“It’s okay Yang, she isn’t hurting me.” Summer saw the tiny fist Yang had made and unraveled it in her own, but still she did not hesitate to place the upset hand on her swollen womb. “Every time she kicks I know she is okay in there. I love her like I love you Yang, and she’s going to love you as much as I do!” The mother then pulled her children together, closing the gap between the miracle she was making inside of her, and the golden child she was so thankfully blessed with.

“And you’re going to love her too, just wait and see.”

Whether the blonde understood her mother’s words, or simply had grown tired in her arms, it had not mattered as her eyes quickly returned to violet. The tiny brawler followed up by letting her body fall against Summer’s, wrapping her arms around the alien inside her.

“S-sis-tar.” She mimicked, before letting her head fall to listen for more kicks.

If Sister made her mother happy, then she would protect it with her life.


End file.
